


Friendly Advice

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Glove Kink, Innocence, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Leather Kink, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: The war between the rebels and The First Order is over and Kylo Ren is to be put on trial for his crimes, Cora wants to help her childhood friend in any way she can...although this isn't quite what she had in mind.





	Friendly Advice

Cora’s P.O.V

After what felt like a lifetime we had finally won the war. The First Order had finally been defeated and eradicated all except one. Ben. He'd been captured and was due to go on trial for his crimes within the week. We all knew what the outcome would be. He'd be executed because he'd be too stubborn to plead guilty. Leia and I had pleaded with the jury and if he pleaded guilty to his crimes then he would be exiled. Leia had already visited him, but he hadn't said a word to her. Now it was my turn. Saying I was nervous was an understatement. 

Ben and I had been childhood friends, both trained to become Jedi by Luke. I would have done anything for Ben at that point and I probably would now. I loved him when we were growing up and somehow, I still loved him through everything. I was scared to enter that room, scared to confront my childhood friend, scared that maybe there was nothing I could do to save him. I had to remain hopeful, I would not give up on him. I still believed that Ben was still in there somewhere. 

I unlocked his cell and stepped inside, making sure the door closed behind me. Ben was sat on the makeshift bed, looking down at the floor so that his hair hung in front of his face. I swallowed thickly, wanting to run my fingers through his soft looking hair. I had only seen him once through all this back when this war really started, when Rey came to help us.  
“Ben?” I spoke softly.  
“It’s Kylo,” he corrected, “or Supreme Leader.”  
“Unfortunately, not anymore.”

I could feel his anger radiate off him in waves. He could kill me with no more than a thought if he wanted.   
“I hope they weren't too rough with you,” I continued.  
Ben looked t me this time, revealing his face to me. They'd given him a black eye and a split lip. The scar running across his face had healed as well as it could do.   
“I’m sorry, your mother and I asked them not to hurt you,” I apologized.  
“She's not my mother anymore. She gave up that title when she gave me away to Luke.”  
Ok that was not an argument I wanted to get in with him at a time like this, we'd just be running around in circles about whether or not his parents loved him. They did and he should be grateful he had parents unlike me.

“Why did you come here?” Ben asked.  
“To offer you some friendly advice. When it comes to the trial you need to plead guilty. They'll let you live if you do.”  
“But they'll exile me to some rock on the outer rim where I can live out the rest of my days alone?”  
“You'd have an island all to yourself with nobody to bother you.”  
“I’d rather not copy Skywalker in becoming a hermit.”  
I sighed, here comes the stubbornness.

“So, you'd rather die?” I asked.  
“Why do you care what happens to me?”  
“Because I still believe that my best friend is still in there.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Ben Solo is gone. Your friend is gone.”  
I smiled softly, shrugging, “you can tell me that as much as you want, I’m still not giving up on you.”  
“I’m a murderer Cora, I killed all of your fellow padawans and I enjoyed every second of it,” he snarled.  
“You’re going to need to do more than that to get me to give up on you. I’m not scared of you like the others.”

His expression darkened, “you should be.”  
“Why? Because you’ll kill me too?”  
Kylo chuckled darkly, “no, something much worse for you.”  
Silence fell between us. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Kylo resumed looking at the floor instead of me.   
“Do you remember the day that we first met? How scared you were of everyone else? You sat in the corner and cried because you thought you’d never see you parents again. I was the only one who could actually calm you down-“ I started.  
“Don’t,” his voice sounded softer.

“Or what about when we found the Kyber crystal cave together? Our crystals were in there together, if that isn’t a sign that-“  
“I said don’t,” his voice wavered a little.   
I felt my heart sink, I didn’t want to upset him but I had to get through to him. I heard him emit a barely audible sob.   
“Did he tell you what he tried to do to me? The night the Jedi temple fell?” He sobbed.  
I felt myself taking a few steps towards him. I wanted to comfort him, hold him close and tell him that everything was going to be ok. I wouldn’t let another person hurt him. 

“He tried to kill me Cora, my own uncle tried to murder me in my sleep. What was I supposed to do after that? I couldn’t stay part of the Jedi order, there was no place for me anymore,” he continued.   
Luke had told me what he had tried to do, years later. I couldn’t forgive him for that.   
“I can’t sleep at night because I’m afraid that someone else will try to do the same thing,” Ben managed.  
I kneeled in front of him, placing my hands on his shoulders hoping he would look at me.  
“That’s not going to happen. I’m not going to let anybody hurt you Ben,” I reassured him.

His sobbing slowly came to a stop and he looked up at me, his eyes completely dry. I frowned as he smirked, this had been a trick. He grabbed my wrists, his leather clad fingers digging into my flesh almost painfully.   
“You thought you could get me to change by reminding me of my childhood? Your pathetic,” he spat.  
I tried to pull free from his grasp but he only continued to dig his fingers in, pulling me closer towards him.   
“I’ve seen what’s in your mind Cora. All the dirty little thoughts a Jedi shouldn’t have. Especially for someone like me. Do the others know? No of course they don’t, they would have cast you out a long time ago if they did,” he taunted. 

“Ben stop, let me go,” I spoke, my voice sounding small.  
His eyes searched mine and then I felt him inside my mind, looking through my thoughts like the pages of a book. I tried to force him out but we both knew I wasn’t strong enough.   
“You stayed pure for me. All these years. I really am going to enjoy this,” he grinned wickedly.  
I managed to break free of his grip and crossed the room in a few quick steps. He followed, slamming me into the nearest wall. I made a small sound of pain and he turned me round to face him, trapping me between him and the wall. I felt so small compared to him as he loomed over me. 

“Why fight it? We both know it’s what you want.” He taunted.  
“Not like this, Ben I came here to help you.”  
“Then help me,” he rested his hands on the wall beside my head before coming closer and pressing his lips to my neck, making his way up to my ear, “give me a reason to live,” the last part came out as a threat.   
If giving myself over to him made him plead guilty when it came to the trial…fine. I’d do it. He tilted my chin to make me meet his gaze. He had me right where he wanted me. Ben leaned down and kissed me, his hand moving down to my neck. 

I shivered at the feel of the cold leather against my skin, kissing him back with inexperience. He took the lead, claiming my lips with his. Ben nipped at my bottom lip, earning a soft whine from me. He pulled away, that intense gaze meeting mine once more.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you. Funny how the threat of me being executed makes you confess your feelings,” he spoke.   
Not wanting to waste any more time, he began tugging at my robes. I mirrored his actions, removing his own clothes. 

Once we were fully undressed he reached between my legs, finding my clit. I moaned, one hand fisting in his dark locks and the other gripping his forearm. He slipped two thick digits into me, starting a fast pace. My eyes closed instinctively as I let out a series of moans. Kylo clamped his free hand down over my mouth to keep me quiet. Anybody could walk past outside and hear us. He continued working me open with his fingers for a few minutes as I continued to cling to him and moan against the palm of his hand. 

Ben removed his fingers and sucked them clean before picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him with the worry that he might drop me. He pressed my back against the wall, using it as leverage to hold me up. I glanced down at his cock, wondering how the hell something that size was going to fit inside me. I didn’t have long to think about it however as he slowly pushed himself into me. My nails dug into his shoulders as I moaned at the feeling of him stretching me to accommodate him. Ben’s grip on my hips became hard enough to bruise as he bit down on his bottom lip, groaning as he bottomed out. 

He kissed me hard, groaning against my lips. He started rocking his hips against mine, placing open mouthed kisses across my neck and shoulders. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, clinging to him as if my life depended on it. Ben’s pace started to pick up, getting faster and harder until eventually he was practically fucking me into the wall. He pulled my hips down to meet him each thrust, the sound of skin on skin filling the small space. My nails ran down his back, earning a loud groan from him. 

This is far from how I imagined my first time would be and it was going to be over sooner than I would have liked too. Ben sucked a purple mark into my neck, high enough that it would be on show for everyone to see. Everyone would know that I had fucked a war criminal. They’d probably exile me too. Ben brought me out of my thoughts as he sucked another purple mark into my breast. I arched and bucked against him, desperate for the torturous pleasure to never end. 

I moaned his name, forcing that intense gaze on me once more. I half expected him to scold me for not using his preferred term but instead he just kissed me again. I felt an unfamiliar tightness begin to build in my stomach as Ben continued the pace, his speed not faltering once. He reached between us and found my clit again, rubbing it in quick circles. I felt my eyes roll back in their sockets and I let out a loud gasp. I had no idea he could make me feel this good. A few more strokes and I reached my first climax, crying out his name as my legs shook from the intense feeling. 

Ben cursed as my orgasm triggered his own. He buried his face in my neck as he came down from his high. Eventually he let me down and we both redressed ourselves in silence. Not only had I fucked a war criminal, I’d just fucked the general’s son. I could feel the embarrassment already on my cheeks. Ben sat back down on the makeshift bed and I turned, heading to the door.   
“If I’m too be exiled, will you come with me?” He asked.  
Throw everything I had away just to spend the rest of my days with him?   
“Yes.”


End file.
